Finally
by Caskett101
Summary: Okay so this will pick up after that night... ending of season 4, lots of Caskett of course a bit of angst, a lil bit of crime solving and more Caskett because let's be honest that's why we watch it! Hoping to make this a long story just depends on how many people find it interesting :)


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle but lets be honest I could never compete with Andrew Marlowe!**

**A/N: Okay new story this idea just popped in my head still writing my stories That Kiss and Stop Running just having writers block :( but came up with this! :) Anyway enjoy and let me know were taking off from that end kiss of season four!**

**Let me know what ya'll think by reviewing or following me on Twitter for updates Taaliia :)**

He awoke from one of the most peaceful sleeps he has had in a long time to the noise of whimpering he slowly opened his eyes the smell of vanilla and _cherries_ lingering directly into his face inhaling the unique scent that was Kate and a mix of a new smell that he doesn't think he will ever get use to _them_.

Then it him, Kate was in bed with him, Kate had come to his door last night for _him_, she kissed him like nothing he has ever experienced before he kissed her back with equal amount of passion and love. Then they went to his bedroom, they made _love_ to one another and he knew from when they finally fell asleep that she was it she was his one. He heard the whimpering again this time her voice painfully screaming out his name she was having a nightmare.

"Castle….. no…. no… please…CASTLE!"

He quickly lifted her up cradling her, protecting her running his hands through her damp hair "Kate, hey it's okay I'm right here wake up beautiful, I'm right here come on it's just a nightmare" he soothed her kissing the top of her head letting her know that he was right here that it was all just a dream.

She started to shift in his lap opening her eyes slightly when she saw his face she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding lightly moving her hand up to cradle his face "Castle…. you're okay…. You're here…"

He held onto her tighter "I'm right here Kate, right here I'm not going anywhere I promise!" she sighed and relaxed into his embrace holding onto him so tightly.

"I'm sorry, Cas… Rick for waking you god you must hate me I come to your house unwanted and now I'm waking you up..."

"Hey, hey, hey don't you dare for a second think I hate you god Kate I love you! No matter what okay?"

She sniffled then looked up into his eyes lightly brushing his hair out of his face, while he wiped the tears from underneath her eyes he lightly pulled her Kate back to him kissing her on her forehead.

"Kate, what happened yesterday?" he heard her sigh "hey why don't we lie back down and you can tell me at your pace would that be easier?" he didn't get a verbal response just her lightly nodding against his chin they made their way back under the covers both still completely stark naked Kate fit perfectly into his arms as they intertwined their legs her head resting against his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

It was silent for at least five minutes but he knew not to push, Kate would talk when she gathered all her thoughts together "after…" her voice was shaky he just continued to rub small circles into the small of her back relishing in their new closeness _relationship_ he kissed the crown of her head to let her know he was here. "After, you left the next morning we got a target on Maddox and me and Espo stupidly went to the hotel without backup Ryan refused to go with us because we didn't have back up. Castle we got so caught up in the notes and files we found that we didn't notice Lockwood behind us he slammed Espo into the floor and then me…."

"Kate…"

"No just let me finish please Rick…" she took a deep breath "I chased him up to the roof top and we fought he was too strong for me I had no chance he… he threw me over the roof Rick… he left me hanging to fall to my death in an empty alley like my mother…. I thought I heard you calling me all I could think about was you and how I could never tell you that I love you just as much as you love me that I have loved you for so long, that I was scared that I would lose you but… I'm not waiting anymore Rick you're it and I realised that after Ryan pulled me up he saved my life.

I… I quit Rick, Gates called us disgraceful cops and I am not a disgraceful cop! I was fighting for my mother I was fighting for redemption. After I packed up I went home, but I just could not stop thinking about you, us… if there would ever be an us if I had screwed everything up once and for all. Somehow I made it to our swings, and I just sat there for hours I didn't even realise it was raining and then I came here to _you_" her voice becoming a near whisper as she placed her hand over his heart.

The words of her telling him that she loved him literally nearly stopped his heart she _loved _him Katherine Houghton Beckett loved him actually loved him! but he couldn't believe what this wonderful woman had gone through in the last 24 hours. He moved down so he was facing her directly cupping the side of her face.

"Kate… I'm so sorry I wasn't there are you okay? Where did he hurt you? I will kill him!" tears trickling from both of their eyes.

"No, Rick this is not your fault don't you dare! Blame yourself you warned me, you told me not to do this, I'm fine honestly all I will need to help is a lot of Tylenol and you just you" she whispered as she softly kissed his neck.

He kissed the top of her head "I love you too Kate so god damn much! You need to know that this is it for me I will never love another woman I can't you need to know that Kate because if you leave I don't think I will survive that, not after last night." He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, Kate's eyes filled with tears god how had she been so stupid to not see how much this man loved her, how much he cared for her.

She softly kissed his lips, "Rick you are the first man I have ever said those words to so you need to believe me I am in this for the long run it may have taken me 5 years to realise this but I love you Richard Edgar Castle and I want forever with you!" he pulled her in for a long toe curling kiss making her heart flutter at his touch their sweet kiss turning into heated kisses then into lazy sweet kisses again Kate falling asleep against his chest her hand directly laying over his heart.

**A/N: So short quick intro anyway let me know what you think and if I should continue :) x**


End file.
